That One Perfect Soul Resonance
by mandar vortex
Summary: <html><head></head>Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki go on a mission to collect 4 kishin egg souls. Everything that could possibly go wrong does, and Maka goes missing. Only one thing could save her: the perfect soul resonance. But Maka and Soul only have one shot. Souka!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so no flames please guys. At least try to be nice! **

**I should probably say this… no, I don't own Soul Eater. T^T**

"Today we will be dissecting one of my personal favorites, the-" Stein was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Lord Death's child-like voice over the intercom.

"Would Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki please report to the Death Room immediately." He said.

Soul and Maka exchanged confused glances and Tsubaki looked at her partner, asking him, "Oh, Black Star! What did you do this time?"

Black Star put his arms behind his head, thinking about any recent fights he'd been in without the required supervision, but came up with nothing. "I don't know, Tsubaki. "He must want me to give me medals or something for my awesomeness and god-like fighting skills!"

Tsubaki sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, Black Star. That's probably it."

Professor Stein Continued on in his lecture on the anatomy of a chinchilla, the animal they would be dissecting.

*IN THE DEATH ROOM*

"Four humans have recently become kishin, and now they are hunting for human souls in a group of four in Paris. We believe the reason for their choice in the hunting ground is the large amount of people who are traveling through the city, who won't be missed if they go missing. Now, I know you all know how dangerous a kishin can be by itself, but four of them hunting in a group and working together is extremely dangerous." Lord Death explained.

"So basically you want us four to go and hunt down the kishin eggs and kill them. Am I right?" Soul asked, wanting Shinigami-sama to get to the point.

"But why do you want _four_ of us to go?" Black Star bellowed. "I could take down a whole army of kishin just using my extremely powerful soul wavelength!" he boasted. "That's how I plan on surpassing God, after all!"

Maka sighed, already fed up with Black Star's antics. Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"You see, these four kishin, since they've been hunting in a group, have become stronger much faster. The four of these kishin put together are as strong as a two year old kishin egg." Lord Death explained.

Soul sighed and turned away muttering, "So uncool…"

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it, Soul? Lord Death agreed with him, turning back to his old, goofy self.

Just then Spirit walked through the long corridor connecting the Death Room to the halls of Shibusen.

"Lord Death," he began, but stopped abruptly when he saw his beloved daughter was in the room.

"OOH! Is daddy's little girl getting an important mission from Shinigami-sama, just like her mama would? Papa is so very much extremely proud of Maka-chan!"

Soul, since he had more anger issues than Maka did, got angry at Spirit's annoying voice before she did.

"Just shut up, you old man! Leave her alone! Go away!" Soul screamed at the Death Scythe.

Spirit's previously happy face quickly evaporated and was replaced with a completely enraged expression as he turned to Soul.

"You think you know my Maka better than me, don't you, boy? Well listen to this, Soul Eater! I will never let you have my Maka! NEVER!"

Maka, with a now infuriated expression on her face, turned to her papa. "What the hell do you know, Papa? You're never there for me, not that I want you to be! And what was that about? Am I now a possession that you can just give _away_?" she screamed at him, her pigtails in the air.

Soul smirked at Spirit as he began to sob, mumbling Maka's name as she turned her back on him and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Makaaaa…" Spirit mumbled, taking his Maka doll out of his suit. He began to play with it and curled up into a ball on the floor.

Meanwhile Tsubaki and Black Star were sweat dropping and Lord Death's eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Shinigami…." Lord Death began, his giant gloved hand rising above his head.

"CHOP!"

His hand came crashing down on Spirit's head, creating a sort of river of blood from Spirit's head. He whimpered, then passed out.

"Now then kiddies, what were we talking about?" Lord Death pleasantly asked.

Everybody, with the exception of Spirit, sweatdropped.


	2. Chapter 2

** So guys here you go! The second chapter, up and running! XD Can't wait for your feedback! Once again, I don't own soul eater. Hope Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki aren't too Out Of Character… kay well here it is!**

*IN SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT*

"Can we please please please please please just go already? We've been sitting here doing nothing for like six hours! This is ridiculous, Maka!" black Star whined.

"Black Star, we've been here for twenty minutes…" Maka said.

"Whatever. I agree with Black Star on this one." Soul said. "Sorry, Maka but I don't think that your planning is going to get us anywhere on this… we should just go right now and kick the kishin's butts!"

Tsubaki sat uncomfortably on Soul and Maka's couch, not adding her input to the debate.

"For the last time, we will not begin our fight with these kishin until we have a plan. I refuse to just barge into France and start randomly fighting the kishin with no game plan! It's just not rational." Maka stated, her mind set.

"Well, can we at least do this on the jet? I wanna actually get to fight these kishin before they move on to another city!" Black Star yelled, standing on the coffee table as well as Maka's maps and plans. "After all, I can't surpass God if I don't practice fighting!"

Maka jumped up, her fists clenched. "Hey! How dare you step on my things like that! I'm only doing this so _you_ don't get hurt on this mission like you normally do!"

Black Star screamed at her, "That is so untrue! I never get hurt for I am the great Black Star! I am invincible! Nobody can hurt me!"

"Oh, really?" Maka challenged openly. "Then what about all three of your fights with Mifune-sensei? And what about the kishin Ashura! And against Stein-sensei and Sid-sensei, also! And Mosquito? What do you have to say about him, huh? And there's also Masamune!" At this, Tsubaki flinched noticeably. "And I won't even mention your giant LOSS against Kid!"

Black Star was getting more and more angry by the minute.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up you hypocrite! Like you're any better! I get beat up less than you do!"

"Well at least I'm close to making Soul a Death-Scythe! You still haven't even gotten one soul yet! You do realize that's the only reason why Lord Death made us go on this mission together, right? It was so that Soul and I could prevent you from screwing up _again_ and so that we could split the kishin souls fifty-fifty!"

That was the worst insult that anyone had ever dared say to Black Star. He was now about to explode. Spontaneously combust. Detonate. Erupt.

He took in a deep breath to counter Maka's argument.

But, before he could, Soul got in between the two meisters and held up his hands to each.

"Will you both just shut up already! You guys really know how to make a racket! You guys are just stressed from the mission and-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Black Star, who eagerly got in Soul's face, completely disregarding his personal bubble.

"She's the one who started it! You believe me, right, Soul? After all, you said it yourself- she's a control freak!"

Soul made an angry face and turned to Black Star. Maka was now behind him, as if he was protecting her.

"Don't blame this on her! After all, you're the one who stepped on her papers!" Soul lectured Black Star, truly thinking that it was all Black Star's fault but not wanting to get him even angrier than he was already.

At Soul's protective words, Maka looked down and blushed, angry and embarrassed that Soul was protecting her from Black Star.

She pushed past him, hitting her shoulder as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Black Star looked surprised for a moment and then remembered he was angry at Maka. He quickly changed his face into an enraged one. Tsubaki had a worried look on her face. Soul was furious that he had exerted all that energy on helping her and the she just casually brushed him off like she did.

He headed for the kitchen.

*IN THE KITCHEN*

Maka opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents, not really looking for anything in particular but wanting a distraction from the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes.

"Are you hungry or something?" Maka knew the voice instantly. Soul.

She didn't turn around to meet his gaze but continued to scour the fridge.

"Are you going to answer me, Maka? Because if not then I came in here for no reason. So uncool…" he quickly added the mutter at the end of the statement.

Maka reached the end of her already short line.

"Is that really all you care about, Soul Eater Evans?" she screamed at him, her tears finally falling as she shook her head in disbelief. He flinched when he heard his full name. "I didn't need your help, Soul. I can handle myself!"

"First of all," Soul began. "Don't call me Evans. I'm not an Evans. And secondly, what is your problem? Is it so bad not to want you to get punched in the face again?"

Maka was utterly dumbfounded. She had no idea what Soul was talking about.

"What do you mean? How would me getting punched have anything to do with the fight between Black Star and I?" she asked.

"You're really dumb, sometimes. You know that right?" Soul asked, having fun playing with this sort of guessing game with Maka.

"Just tell me what you mean already! God, Soul! You are so annoying sometimes!" Maka screamed at him, whirling around to finally face him.

His amused face abruptly vanished when he realized she had tears racing down her cheeks.

"Wh- why are you crying?" he faltered.

She broke down, folding in on herself, her sobs wracking her body. She crouched down on the floor of the kitchen, attempting to hide her face from Soul.

"Hey, hey… Maka, it's okay…" Soul was lost and didn't know what to do with a crying girl. In a desperate attempt he bent down next to her and patted her on the back awkwardly.

When he realized that Maka didn't care about the awkwardness of the situation, soul pulled her to him and hugged her, letting her tears soak the shoulder of his shirt.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

"Soul… Um, Maka? Are you guys okay?" Tsubaki asked cautiously, peeking into the kitchen.

What she saw blew her mind. The two of them, on the floor, hugging. Maka's head on Soul's shoulder. His head on top of hers. Him rubbing her back. Her arms wound tightly around Soul's waist.

Tsubaki silently gasped, then motioned for Black Star to be quiet and come and see.

He did as he was told, surprisingly enough, and also gasped. Only his was much louder than Tsubaki's.

She slammed her palm on Black Star's mouth, silently telling him to shut up.

He motioned to the front door with his hand, his eyes questioning. She nodded, and they silently left the apartment.

When they both got out of hearing range Black Star put his hands behind his head and yelled loudly, "Well it's about time!"

Tsubaki giggled and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So! For chapter three of my story… I don't even know what is going to happen (I just so don't get angry if it turns out just plain terrible… I kind of strayed from my original plot I had already written down in my notebook… but we shall be back on that plan in no time!**

**I don't own soul eater or any of its characters. I do own this plot though. And I also don't own Ramen. T^T *sniffle sniffle* **

*AT MAKA AND SOUL'S APARTMENT*

Maka dried her eyes for about the tenth time on Soul's shirt. She avoided eye contact with him, embarrassed by her outburst of emotion that she normally held in.

"Sorry about that, Soul… My emotions just went haywire for a minute there. Okay," Maka stood up off the ground, Soul watching her, and straightened her clothes, running her hands down her sweater and short plaid skirt. She closed her eyes and took a big breath in, held it, then let it out. She opened her eyes.

Soul was still looking at her.

"What?" she demanded, making an angry face at her weapon.

He shrugged. "Nothing… just that for once you actually put yourself first."

A large book came out of nowhere and was slammed down on Soul's head.

"Are you saying I'm selfish, you sexist bastard?" she roared at him, her fists clenched.

Soul rubbed his head as an annoyed look swept over his face. "How in the _hell _am I sexist? And why do you think I'm calling you selfish? It's exactly the opposite, actually!" Soul screamed back at his meister.

She was taken by surprise, her mouth shaped like a small 'o'.

"Sorry," Maka said apologetically. "I guess I just sort of jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, I'd say…" Soul mumbled, receiving a look full of hatred from Maka.

"Hey…" Maka began, looking around the kitchen and then walking into the living room. "Where did Tsubaki and Black Star go? Weren't they just here?"

"Now that you mention it… They must have left while we were in the kitchen." Soul said as she followed her into the living room. "They probably just went back home so Tsubaki could feed Black Star. Let's go get them. Come on."

Maka nodded her head and headed out the door. Soul followed her and called her name when he noticed her walking down the street towards their friends' house. She turned back towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"We can take my bike, you know," Soul stated, walking towards the garage where it was kept.

Maka looked embarrassed. "Oh… Okay. Yeah, I just forgot about the bike!" she sweatdropped and locked her hands together behind her back.

"Whatever," Soul said before turning his back on her and heading towards his shiny orange motorcycle. He swung his right leg over and revved the engine to life. When he noticed Maka wasn't following him he shouted out to her, "Hey! Are you coming or what?"

Maka walked towards him and swung her leg over the bike behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, blushing as she thought about how lucky she was that Soul couldn't see her face, which was the color of his piercing ruby eyes.

Little did she know that Soul was also blushing as he felt the tender and careful warmth of her arms around his torso.

*AT BLACK STAR AND TSUBAKI'S APARTMENT*

Black Star was wolfing down a huge bowl of ramen at the kitchen table while Tsubaki was standing at the sink washing the pot she had used to cook the noodles in when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Black Star screamed. Some noodles flew out of his mouth because he didn't finish chewing. He leaped out of his chair and nearly flew to the door, ramming it with his head because the just-vacuumed floors were clean and slippery.

Soul and Maka, on the other side of the door, stared at the ninja who had fallen down in front of them on top of the door that he had knocked down.

Tsubaki appeared behind Black Star with a worried look on her face, alerted of the broken down door from the loud crash. "Oh, Black Star! Are you okay? It's my fault, I should have told you that I vacuumed the floors! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tsubaki put her hands to her mouth as she begged Black Star for forgiveness before making her way over to him to help him off the ground.

Soul and Maka just stared at the eccentric pair, mouths wide in shock.

Tsubaki stood up with an arm around Black Star, supporting his weight. Just then did she notice Soul and Maka standing at the doorway, shock written all over their faces.

"Oh," Tsubaki began, surprised. "Hello, Maka, Soul. Why don't you come inside?" She asked them, a smile on her face. She then turned back into the house and headed towards the bathroom to bandage Black Star's door-inflicted wounds.

The pair stayed at the door, frozen in shock.

Soul broke the uncomfortable silence with a booming laugh. Maka looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked her, trying to suppress his laughter as he spoke to his partner."This is Black Star, Maka. Can you tell me why we were surprised? 'Cos I sure can't think of a reason!" he added before cracking up again, clutching his stomach for support. Maka laughed along with him, and soon they were both on their hands and knees, gasping for air.

Black Star had apparently become conscious again while Soul and Maka were laughing and burst out of the bathroom screaming, "Soul, you old dog! Why would you go for a flat-chested girl like MAKA? She's as flat as a board!"

Both Soul and Maka stopped laughing immediately.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M AS FLAT AS A BOARD?" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs, anger resonating in every word of the sentence.

Even Black Star cowered in fear.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

"So, what you're saying," a blushing Maka paused in her sentence, looking to Tsubaki for confirmation. "is that… you and Black Star thought… thought that Soul and I…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Soul sat next to her, also tomato red.

"We are _so_ sorry, Maka-chan! Please forgive us, we made a mistake!" Tsubaki pleaded for forgiveness from the scythe meister, speaking for both her and the unconscious Black Star laying on the ground at their feet.

He had been knocked unconscious for the second time that day by a raging mad Maka wielding not a scythe, but a one-thousand page hardcover pocket dictionary. He had been Maka-chopped repeatedly, even after he lay on the ground unconscious.

Tsubaki and Black Star, after seeing Soul comforting Maka on the ground in their kitchen, assumed that Maka and Soul had somehow… become lovers, of some sort.

It was a strange and embarrassing concept for both the scythe and technician.

"Whatever, let's just forget about the misunderstanding and get a move on killing those kishin." Maka said, but her blush told everybody in the room that she _couldn't_ just forget about it. She knew that there would be a terrible awkward silence that would veil itself over the pair for quite a long time.

As soon as Black Star woke up again, the team of four headed off towards the small town just outside of Death City where they located the kishin.

They were on Soul's motorcycle and Tsubaki was transformed into ninja-sword mode in order to make enough room. Even so, the motorcycle was still _very_ crowded, and Maka's chest was pushed up against Soul's back, making them both blush furiously. Black Star was standing on the last part of the seat with Tsubaki in his belt loop.

They made it to the town within the hour, and soon they were ready for a fight.

**Sorry guys. But souka so early in the story? Not going to happen. It will soon though. I plan on having the actual plot on here by about chapters five and/or six. I don't really know.**

**Hey! I have a great idea!**

**You wanna hear it? **

**Kay. Here it is.**

**You should review! Do it! Click that little blue button below the story!**

_**NOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

** So here's chapter four. Sorry for the long wait. Again, sorry for the long wait! I need to be literally slapped in the face by realization that I haven't updated for like evar… and I've had this chapter written out in my notebook since the beginning of the fic. So enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

** ***IN PARIS, FRANCE*

"Take that! And that!" Black Star screamed, receiving a high pitched squeal from the kishing he was fighting.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!" he barked.

"Got it!" Tsubaki's determined voice came from the direction of the chain scythe, which then turned into a ninja sword.

Black Star laughed before shouting at the kishin, which had long, sharp, sword-like fingers, "You have no chance now, you dirty bastard!"

He stabbed upward at the kishin's neck, as he was about a foot taller than black star. The kishin dodged the ninja's attack before attempting to puncture Black Star's chest with his pointy fingers.

A second kishin got off the ground where it had landed when Black Star had sent it flying into the air, temporarily knocking it out. He ran at Black Star with his arms back and his head down, as to expose the deadly foot-long horns protruding from his head. He ran in a zigzag pattern, as if that would confuse Black Star and make him dizzy. But Black Star just laughed and attempts loudly, clutching at his stomach as if he was about to fall apart at the seams.

His actions confused the kishin with long fingers, who he was fighting before, and Black Star quickly sobered and stabbed him in the chest with Tsubaki. He punched him in the jaw, causing him to fly backward right as the horned kishin approached.

It tried- and failed- to stab Black Star in the stomach with his horns. Black Star, in response, attempted to cut to chop off one of the vicious- looking horns on the kishin's face, but it quickly dodged and ran away to a safe distance from the ninja and his sword.

They were in the middle of a narrow cobblestone street in the middle of the night, fighting for their lives. At this hour, nobody was out except for a couple of drug addict teenagers smoking on the side of the road, muttering little phrases in French about the four Shibusen students battling it out. Eventually, though, the high teens lost interest and walked away.

It was better that way, Black Star thought as he dodged yet another attack from the kishin. He knew that he needed to focus now more than ever, since this kishin would be harder to defeat than the last one and didn't have time to peek a quick glance back at the corner of the alley where the other kishin had previously lain.

*MEANWHILE WITH MAKA AND SOUL*

"Give up!

"Your souls are ours!" maka screamed their catchphrase, flustered, at the two kishin she was fending off pretty well. Although they both refused to give in.

One, with seven inch k-9s, charged maka and she quickly leaped into the air in retaliation, slashing Soul through the air attempting to cut the kishin in half, unveiling the red soul tinged with madness from beneath. She missed him by half a centimeter, much to maka's distaste, as he dodged the attack last-minute.

Instead of landing and staying on her feet, as any decent one-star meister would do, she landed on the kishin's shoulder s and pushed off as quickly as she had landed, launching herself into the air again. The force which propelled Maka through the air knocked the kishin onto the ground, his face lodged into the street.

As soon as the kishin's face made contact with the wall he was knocked unconscious.

"Nice job," Soul commented coolly as his head and shoulders came out of the scythe blade.

"I can't say I don't try," Maka replied with a deep breath.

The other kishin, which had the ability to shoot flames from his mouth, attacked Maka from behind, shooting flames at her while she rested and was having a conversation with Soul, who was still in scythe form. They had completely forgotten about the flame- throwing kishin after they had beaten the crap out of the other one.

As soon as Soul realized what was happening behind his meister's back he quickly changed fully back into weapon form and yelled to her.

The flames licked at her back, but Maka's lightning fast reflexes kept them from getting a complete taste.

The back of her black trench coat caught fire and she quickly called her partner's name. Soul responded by transforming an arm and patting the back of her calves to put the fire out. He couldn't help but think about the nice view of Maka's butt he had, even though he knew that now was not the time and he would receive a Maka-Chop for thinking such thoughts.

Soul stayed half-in half-out of weapon form, even though the fire was out. Maka immediately stripped the black cloth from her body as she now rendered it useless.

"Soul resonance, Maka!" Soul practically screamed at her.

"Got it," responded Maka as she reached out towards Soul's soul with her own. Soul transformed his whole body back into scythe form as he reached towards Maka's outstretched soul.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" they screamed in unison. Their souls matched wavelengths, fusing together, nearly becoming one.

Maka looked around before promptly jogging towards a nearby fire-hydrant, the kishin's madness-filled eyes following her every move with curiosity. Maka began taunting the kishin, her goal to get the kishin to make his way closer to the hydrant. The kishin complied, running towards her with all his might. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath in, and-

But Maka was prepared for this. She raised Soul above her head then brought him down, slicing a pump-hookup off of the hydrant. Water sprayed out with the same amount of force as a flash flood.

The kishin's eyes widened in shock just before the large wave of water hit him, drenching him to the bone. Water splashed everywhere, soaking both the kishin and Maka alike.

Though Maka could fight while wet and the kishin couldn't.

The kishin roared in anger, an inhuman cry containing enough madness to take over Death City.

A small whimper to Maka's right startled her, forcing her to peer into the darkness. A small child came into her view as her eyes adjusted, hugging the side of the door, her small face stained with tears.

Maka's blood ran cold at the sight of an innocent and small child so close to a deadly kishin.

"You have to go inside! Go inside!" she tried to instruct the child, but to no avail. Maka only received a tiny, "Je ne peux vous compréhen!"(1)

"Elle a dit aller à l'intérieur!" (2) Maka searched for the source of the spoken French and looked at her partner. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"You know French?" she asked, incredulous.

"I don't really think that now's the time for this, Maka!" Soul's face was turning a bright pink, and Maka laughed when the pink started taking over his ears.

"Pourquoi?" (3) The small question brought both meister and weapon back to reality. They both whipped their heads towards the cause of the sound, the little girl who was still latched onto the door frame.

Maka smiled smugly as Soul immediately responded, "Parce que vous pourriez vous blesser! Faites-le!" (4) Soul must have said something right, because the girl ran inside of her house, slamming the door behind her.

As Soul caught the smile on her face he just said, "Just shut up and focus on the fight."

**O.**

**M. **

**G.**

**Wow guys that was a really long chapter for me! (again, sooooo sorry!) **

**So although these may not be the exact translations, this is what the French means:**

**(1)- I can't understand you!**

**(2)- She said go inside!**

**(3)- Why?**

**(4)- Because you could get hurt! Do it!**

**So….. yeah. I don't take French, but that's compliments of google translate. After I type this chapter I plan on starting the next one… so you won't have to wait so long again…. (ughhhh so sorry =.=') I will try to get the next one up by….. Let's say Friday! Back to my old deadlines!**

**Ttfn guys and remember to review!**


End file.
